Sadness
Sadness is the deuteragonist in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. Parody Appearances *Percy, Henry or Billy - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/The Railway Series *Sunshine or Warrior - TUGS *Claude or Warrior - Salty's Lighthouse *Rosalina, Yoshi, Wario, Toad, or Luigi - Super Mario Bros. *Belldandy - Ah, My Goddess *Princess Aurora - Sleeping Beauty *Elsa the Snow Queen - Frozen *Private Meekly - Wacky Races *Goody-Goody Gordon - Horrid Henry *Patrick Star or Gary the Snail - SpongeBob SquarePants *Tommy Pickles - Rugrats *Charlie Duncan - Good Luck Charlie *Zuri Ross or Mrs. Kipling - Jessie *Judy Cooper - K.C Undercover *Clover the Rabbit - Sofia the First *Ferb Fletcher, Baljeet Tjinder , or Perry the Platypus - Phineas and Ferb *Q*Bert - Wreck-It Ralph *Piplup or Togepi - Pokemon *Keeby - Kirby *Milhouse Van Houten - The Simpsons *Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin or Stewie Griffin - Family Guy *Nemo - Finding Nemo *Fillmore - Cars *Rosita, Snuffy or Telly Monster - Sesame Street *Eeyore - Winnie the Pooh *Pluto - Mickey Mouse *Applejack or FlutterShy - MLP: FIM *Dash Parr - The Incredibles *Russell - Up *Melman the Giraffe or Mort - Madagascar *Michaelangelo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Emily The Corpse Bride - Tim Burton's Corpse Bride *Sulley or Boo - Monsters Inc. *King Harkinian - The Legend of Zelda *Gonzo or Fozzie Bear - The Muppets *Sally Spacebot - The Spacebots *Oscar or Sylvia the Flute - Oscar's Orchestra *Bedtime Bear, Baby Hugs Bear, Baby Tugs Bear or Loyal Heart Dog - Care Bears *Ike Broflovski, Clyde Donovan or Kevin McCormick - South Park *P.C. Popple - Popples *Purdy, Bentley, Grinny or Flutter - Moshi Monsters *Rosariki - GOGOriki *Penny Ling - Littlest Pet Shop She played as Sally the rag doll in The Nightmare Before Christmas (Sandowkm Style) She is Rag Doll She played as Perla in Annarella She is a Mouse She played as Emily The Corpse Bride in Corpse Emotion She is a Blue Zombie Bride She Played along with Fear in Seaside Out except for the lost term memory scene She's the same type Voice Actress #Phyllis Smith - English Portrayals: *Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) - Sadness is played by Vanessa *Inside Out (Female Style) - Sadness is played by Rintoo *Inside Out (disneystyle172) - Sadness is played by Wendy Darling *Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) - Sadness is played by Belle *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) - Sadness is played by Andie *Inside Out (Nikkidisneylover8390's Male Style) - Theodore Seville *Seaside Out - Sadness is played by Dory in the long term memory scene *Inside Out (Sandowkm Style) - Sadness is played by Emily the Corpse Bride *Inside Out (160 Movies Style) - Sadness is played by Rainbow Dash *Inside Out (Luke Yannuzzi Style) - Sadness is played by Brittany Miller *Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) - Sadness is played by Raye/Sailor Mars *Inside Out (Hazel Deitch Style), Inside Out (Care Bear Cousins Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style), Inside Out (1961Movies Style), Inside Out (Invasion Buddy and Lyndsay 6153 Style), Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style), Inside Out (Super Mario Bros and Friends Rockz Style), Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Animation Cartoon Lovers Style), Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style), Inside Out (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style), Inside Out (The Invasion 1961 Style), Inside Out (The Invasion Vesa Silventoinen Style), Inside Out (1985 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Rules Style), Inside Out (Proud Heart Cat in Wonderland and Vesa Pan Style), Inside Out (Guinness 1961 Style), Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandFriends1986Rockz Style), Inside Out (1961 Illusion Style), Inside Out (Pepé Le Pew 61537 Style), Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales Style), Croatia-Side Out, Inside Out (1967 Rules Style), Inside Out (1961 Invasion Style), Inside Out (Daffy Duck Style), Inside Out (1951 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1961 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Super 1961 Style) - Sadness is played by Bright Heart Raccoon *Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) - Sadness is played by ??? *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style), Inside Out (1946 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaDude Style) - Sadness is played by Jane Darling *Inside Out (SamandSoleilSpacebotFan15 Style) & Inside Out (Tenerife Sears Style) - Sadness is played by Gentle Heart Lamb *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style), Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style), Inside Out (Sarah Yousif's Version), Inside Out (TheSpacebotsandLooneyTunesFan Style) & Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style) - Sadness is played by Alice *Inside Out (Nelvana80sMovies Style) - Sadness is played by Anne Marie *Inside Out (BusytownMovies Style), Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Illusion Style), Inside Out (Justin Bieber Invasion Style), Inside Out (1947 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1953 Rules Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker Company Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker and Vesa Silventoinen Resource Santiago Style) & Inside Out (Buddy and Lyndsay Invasion Style) - Sadness is played by Sally Cat *Inside Out (Figaro the Cat Style) & Inside Out (Figaro Cat Style) - Sadness is played by Cheer Bear *Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style) & Inside Out (Moshi Monsters Moshling Kitties Style) - Sadness is played by Nebulana *Inside Out (Simon the Raccoon Style) - Sadness is played by Elsa the Snow Queen *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style), Inside Out (Chip 'n' Dale invasion style), Inside Out (RockyRaccoon1986Rockz Style), Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style), Inside Out (1980sRockyRaccoonRockz Style), Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew Style) & Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Style) - Sadness is played by Princess Eilonwy *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon 87 Style), Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales 5361 Style), Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (The Invasion 1967 Style), Inside Out (Chris Crocker and Vesa Silventoinen Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Digital Resource Style), Iceland-Side Out, Inside Out (1955 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1979 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1995 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1953 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1973 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1967 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (SuperLooneyDude53 Style) - Sadness is played by Pepe Le Pew *Inside Out (Aaron the Meerkat Style) & Inside Out (Chris Crocker Female Style) - Sadness is played by Pepper Clark *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Rockz Style) - Sadness is played by Lisa Simpson *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Inside Out (Sinister Shadows Collection Style), Inside Out (Marry Melodies 3300), Inside Out (Universal Stammer Style), Inside Out (Jack-Ass Thousand Style), Inside Out (CosmoandWanda Funny 557 Style), Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style), Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Animal Style), Inside Out (Looney Bomber Dude Style), Inside Out (FremantleMedia Rockz Style), Inside Out (Blue Characters Avenue Style), Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonsAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style), Inside Out (Buddy and Lindsay Guinness Style), Inside Out (Al Jean's Compilation Style), Inside Out (Paper Lobby Trafict Style), Inside Out (Hymniest Klaskies 4411 Style) & Cartoons/Inside Out - Sadness is played by Loyal Heart Dog *Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style), Inside Out (Nelvana Limited Totally Adventure Style), Inside Out (WarnerBrosandNelvanaFan Style), Inside Out (Penelope Pussycat Style), Inside Out (Soleil Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, and Sally Spacebot Style), Inside Out (1945 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1949 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1958 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1940 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana Cartoon Style) - Sadness is played by Sally Spacebot *Animation-Side Out - Sadness is played by Billy Dog *Inside Out (Robinson Nelvana Illusion Style) - Sadness is played by Bugs Bunny *Inside Out (Nelvana Gene Deitch's 20th Century Fox General Style) - Sadness is played by Misery *Inside Out (FremantleMedia Illusion Style), Inside Out (Animal Style) & Inside Out (Magical Memory Clearest Style) - Sadness is played by Penny Ling *Inside Out (20th Century Fox Guinness Style), Inside Out (Lotsa Heart Elephant and Swift Heart Rabbit Style), Inside Out (HundleyMeyerClassics Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion 20th Century Fox Style) - Sadness is played by Lil DeVille *Inside Out (Bite Circus Advance Style) - Sadness is played by Cosmo *Inside Out (Jack Hannah & Friends Style) - Sadness is played by Giggles *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Invasion Style), Inside Out (MikePandaBabyandAlexLionBabysAdventuresofDisneySingAlongSongsFan Style), Inside Out (1943 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1997 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1970 Ultimate Style), Inside Out (1994 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (The Invasion 2016 Style) - Sadness is played by Bedtime Bear *Inside Out (Chris Crocker Resource Santiago Style) & Inside Out (1937 Ultimate Style) - Sadness is played by Baby Hugs Bear *Inside Out (Marvin the Martian 61534 Style), Inside Out (Poppet and Katsuma 2013 Style), Inside Out Chris Crocker's Digital Resource Style) & Inside Out (Beastly and Shreeky 61537 Style) - Sadness is played by Daffy Duck *Inside Out (Princess Tomira Style) - Sadness is played by Mabel Pines *Inside Out (Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot Style), Inside Out (1944 Ultimate Style) & Finland-Side Out - Sadness is played by Baby Tugs Bear *Inside Out (Paul Young & Paul Young 65 Style) - Sadness is played by Fluttershy *Inside Out (1988 Rules Style) - Sadness is played by Grumpy Bear *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon Style), Inside Out (1940 Ultimate Style) & Inside Out (Gentle Heart Lamb Digital Resource Style) - Sadness is played by Huckle Cat *Inside Out (Speedy Gonzales 61536 Style) & Inside Out (1954 Ultimate Style) - Sadness is played by Tom Cat Sadness playing in Loyal Heart Dog in Cartoons/Inside Out Gallery: Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Emotions Category:Gray Characters Category:Fear and Sadness Category:Black Characters Category:Sad Category:Nervous Character Category:Sad characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Eeyore and Sadness Category:Campbell and Joy Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:Pretty Girls Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Cry Babies Category:Hammy and Sadness Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Phyllis Smith Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Crybabies Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Cute Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Deuteragonists